What if?
by roguerulez
Summary: A short story inspired by events of A Trip to the Dentist. What if Veronica had never found the cameras that night? just a short, sweet, fluffy fic about Veronica & Logan being a couple after that night. AU after 1x21 Originally written as a one shot. Won't be finished. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Author's note:** this is basically a what if? story inspired by the events of A Trip to the Dentist which i re watched recently. I'm always so frustrated by the fact that Veronica finds that camera and runs off at the end of the eppy (without even confronting Logan!) So i wrote this with the question of what would of happen with Logan & Veronica as a couple after the events of the episode if she hadn't found the camera. It was supposed to be a one shot but i still haven't finished the whole thing so i decided to upload the story in parts instead. Part 2 and 3 will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Part 1**

'I'll be two minutes,' Logan promised giving Veronica one last lingering kiss that made her toes curl as he pushed her gently back against the soft bed beneath her. She watched him through lidded eyes as he disappeared through the creepy family faces curtain that was watching with unsettling eyes and gave a contented sigh, his absence allowing her to get sudden raging hormones back under control. When she was with Logan she found herself increasingly unable to keep her impulses in check, so it was a relief to have the chance to gather some semblance of control over her body. Her lips were still tingling from Logan's body trembling kisses and her body was practically humming with unfocused energy.

She was staring up at the ceiling, relaxing back into the bed as she waited patiently for Logan to return. Her mind couldn't help relieving the revelations that had been bought to the surface this day, from the truth about her rape to their recent outing as a couple to his friends, it had been one thing after another and it felt good to just lie back and let her mind wander freely for a few moments. _It's been a weird day. _Veronica thought, but it was good to finally have some closure over such a traumatic event that had plagued her mind incessantly for the last year. It was a weight off her shoulders at last.

'Honey, I'm home.' Logan announced playfully, re entering the room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses in his arms. Veronica looked up from her musings to find Logan watching her from the doorway. He was looking oddly relieved to see her still lying where he'd left her.

'I thought you might have taken off on me.' He explained at her questioning look.

Veronica frowned, confused. 'Why would you think that?' she asked.

'I don't know,' Logan gave a small shrug. 'Just a feeling. It's been a really weird day.'

'No kidding.' Veronica said wryly, as he echoed the thought she'd just had moments ago. What a complete understatement to describe such a day!

She watched him carefully as Logan placed the glasses down on a side table and poured the red liquid into the fluted glasses. He left the bottle where he'd placed it and walked back over to her, holding both glasses in his hands. He paused at the foot of the bed to smile down at her. 'You know, you really do look so adorable lying there, waiting for me.'

Veronica rolled her eyes at him as she took the proffered glass. 'I thought I always looked adorable.' She teased as she sipped the wine lady-like style. Logan settled himself beside her and drank his own glass in one long gulp.

'That's true.' He admitted with a crooked grin.

After a few more gulps of the tangy liquid Veronica placed the glass aside and returned her attentions to the boy sitting next to her.

'Now where were we?' Veronica asked coyly, leaning forward and pulling him towards her for another delightful kiss.

Logan was more than willing to comply as he coaxed her mouth open to slip his tongue inside, exploring every crevice of her mouth with his experienced tongue. He was such a damn good kisser, making her body tingle in unexpected ways, ways that she'd never felt before, not even with Duncan.

His lips were moving against hers as their tongues battle with each other for dominance. Logan's fingers caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing tenderly against her skin as his other hand slide from the nape of her neck down along the curve of her spine, the heat of his touch through the thin fabric of her top sending shivering sensations racing through her body. She was finding herself completely carried away by the feelings he was awakening within her, the warmth of his chest under her palms, the feel of his body under hers as she straddled his hips, the overwhelming scent of his aftershave, the gentle pressure of his hands on the small of her back; it was intoxicating for her and she never wanted this to end. All coherent thoughts and stresses from the day had vanished from her mind as she enjoyed the temporary respite from the madness that was their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**Part 2**

The next morning found Veronica rummaging through her locker for the books she needed for first period, pointedly ignoring the whispered stares she'd been attracting from the moment she'd stepped on campus.

Obviously the 09er grapevine hadn't taken long to spread the news of her new thing with Logan she groused with an irritated sigh, she could almost see the renewed slut comments gathering force. It seemed like the entire student body was now lingering near her locker, poorly concealing their sudden interest in her actions. The comments and scathing looks were almost as unpleasant as they'd been a year ago except now they were for entirely different reasons.

She scowled into her locker before slamming the door shut with un-necessary violence. She was just considering how long she could resist the urge to introduce the gossiping bitches to her trusty taser when Logan startled her out of her dark deliberations.

'Good morning sugar puss.' Logan greeted her with painful chirpiness.

'You're looking all distracted. Day dreaming of me again?' his tone was teasing as he smiled down at her before leaning forward to give her a long lingering kiss.

It was a deliberately deep, showy kiss, to demonstrate to the watching audience that neither of them was intimidated by the gossip and controversy surrounding them.

They smiled at each other as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other as they fought to regain their breathing. Veronica was amazed to find how quickly her mood was lifting with just his presence.

It appeared that the entire hallway was frozen in time, each student's features stuck in various grimaces of shock and disbelief. Logan swept the hall with a wicked grin as he reached over and gathered her books under his arm. He captured her hand with his free one, twining his fingers with hers as they made their way purposely down the hallway toward their first classes.

Logan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they passed the long line of their gaping peers. Veronica felt almost giddy from the thrill of their defiance, whereas once upon a time she'd been crushed, isolated by her classmates' attitudes now she felt strangely victorious. She was no longer alone in the glaring spotlight. It meant more than she could possibly say that Logan was so willing to brave his friends' blatant disapproval for her.

'I have an idea,' Veronica smiled up at him as a sudden thought entered her mind.

Logan's face immediately contorted with panic. 'Never a good sign.' He quipped in rapid response. 'Run for your lives everyone!'

Veronica used her free hand to thump him hard in his shoulder. Logan dropped her hand to rub his arm, chuckling at the playful pout on Veronica's face.

She crossed her arms and turned her face away from him, feigning hurt indignation.

'Fine, your loss. I'm not gonna tell you now.'

Logan was still laughing but tried to rearrange his features into a solemn, serious expression.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' he said holding his hands out in a placating gesture, 'All ideas from the incredible Miss Mars are of course brilliant and are in no way indicative of the coming of the apocalypse. Happy?'

Veronica placed her fingers to her chin looking thoughtful for a moment before smiling up at him.

'Okay, I forgive you.' She said relenting as she took his hand once again in hers.

It was amazing how easy a simple gesture like this was becoming. If someone had told her a month ago that she would be holding Logan's hand and walking down the school corridor as a couple she would've laughed in their face.

'Hallelujah!' Logan cried joyously. 'So what's the idea?' he asked unable to contain his curiosity. He was gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb and Veronica was momentarily distracted by the pleasurable sensation, forgetting for a second what she had been planning to say.

'Urm…' she muttered. She managed to pull herself back together quickly, though not fast enough that Logan didn't spot her stumble. A wide grin spread across his face, pleased that he had such an affect on her.

'I was thinking, seeing as how we never got that date last week- I'm sorry about that by the way' she added hurriedly, 'that maybe we should do something else instead to make up for it?'

Veronica was surprised by how tentatively she offered the suggestion, not entirely convinced Logan would be interested. Thankfully though his response was immediate and enthusiastic.

'An excellent suggestion Miss Mars, as always.' He said. Veronica did a little 'I try' gesture with her hands as she hid the relief she felt at his ready agreement.

'How about tonight?' he suggested. 'Seven o clock at Luigi's? I know how much you love their manicotti.'

Veronica couldn't help but smile at that as she nodded. She sometimes forgot just how well Logan knew her.

They had reached her English class by this point, much to Veronica's disappointment. She spun on the spot to face him as Logan relinquished her books and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple.

'See you at lunch.' He said.

She absently noted the lack of question. He was stating a fact. She watched for a moment as he walked away just as the bell pealed loudly. Logan threw her a quick salute over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd heading towards his history class.

Veronica gave a happy sigh as she practically skipped into her classroom and over to her seat. She knew she was acting like a giddy school girl but she couldn't seem to make herself care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **still not mine

**Author's Note: **I am so enormously grateful to all of you who wrote such lovely reviews. It really is so encouraging to read that people like my writing, especially since I've spent the whole weekend in a funk thinking my stories suck. You guys completely made my day so thank you all so much. Anyway I hope you like this next part. It's the only other part I've finished atm. I have another two parts left to write so it'll take longer to update. Please keep the reviews coming though. They encourage me to keep writing :)

* * *

**Part 3**

True to his word Logan joined Veronica for lunch at her lunch table that day, walking straight past his own usual table without so much as a sideways glance at his 09er buddies- which included a distinctly unhappy Duncan conspicuously without Meg.

Wallace had made himself scarce once he'd realized that Logan would be joining them for lunch. Veronica watched him sitting across the quad from her, laughing with his basketball buddies. He had claimed that he didn't want to intrude, to be a third wheel to their couply-ness but she suspected it had more to do with the fact that the last time the three of them had done anything remotely close to hanging out together it had involved Logan bashing in her car headlights. She hoped this wouldn't become a permanent arrangement. Veronica really didn't want to have to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend.

'How quaint.' Logan teased, gesturing to Veronica's congealed meatloaf from the school cafeteria as he seated himself down beside her. Once again it was clear that she and Logan was the centre of the school's attention. Their peers were still shooting secretive glances at them both from their lunch tables scattered around the quad but now Veronica found it much easier to ignore them all as she shifted her attention from her lunch to her boyfriend.

'How about we order some _real_ food?' he suggested, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket.

'And miss out on the culinary delights of the school cafeteria?' Veronica gave him gave a mock gasp and shocked look. 'I'll have you know that this meal is both nutritious and delicious. You won't find such top quality food anywhere else you know.'

She had taken a big bite of her barely edible meal and chewed enthusiastically, making scrummy noises as she did. She gave him a playful smirk after she swallowed.

Logan shook his head in amusement. 'Fine, you stick to your charming cafeteria food but I'm ordering pizza.'

He was dialing the familiar number with practiced ease while Veronica stubbornly continued munching her lunch.

In the twenty minutes it took for his order to arrive Veronica had long since finished her school dinner but not before attempting to persuade Logan to sample some of it himself. She attempted to spoon feed him, a fairly unsuccessful action as they'd wrestled briefly over the forkful of food, so she'd finally resorted to daring him, knowing full well that Logan was never one to resist a challenge.

'You know you want to,' she taunted, waving the fork under his nose.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, succumbing reluctantly to her persuasion after that and allowing her to feed him a bite of meatloaf. Logan made a great show of disgust as he chewed and Veronica couldn't help the laughter that erupted at his revolted expression.

Logan feigned hurt at her laughter. 'Just for that I'm not gonna share my pizza with you now.'

He stuck his tongue out at her and pouted woefully, looking very much the petulant child, which only succeeded in making Veronica laugh harder. But Logan was secretly pleased to hear Veronica sounding so cheerful and carefree; it was a rare occurrence for either of them to feel so happy so Logan really couldn't begrudge her some humour on his behalf.

Unable to resist he reached forward to tenderly brush a strand of her shoulder length blonde hair back behind her ear. He had long since determined that her short cropped hair suited her far better than that long hairstyle she'd once sported. Veronica looked so much sexier and spunkier with short hair; he had never admitted it out loud to his friends but he'd always found the style highly attractive on her even back when they were enemies.

He was placing soft butterfly kisses along her jaw line, trailing up to the tender spot just behind her ear; Logan suckled gently and grinned to himself when that action elicited a soft moan in response. Veronica's eyes drifted closed at the sweet sensation, forgetting for a moment where they happened to be, in full public view of their classmates.

'Dude, mind the PDA,' Dick Casablancas said, sitting himself down across from them, his voice pulling them apart. 'We have impressionable eyes here.' He gestured towards his shy younger brother Beaver (Cassidy) who was scowling in annoyance at Dick's words.

The brothers' appearance effectively destroyed the tender moment and Veronica's playful humour. She had forgiven Logan for his past transgressions but that didn't mean she was so willing to forgive his friends. Dick's 'skank' comment from the previous night still rang in her ears not to mention the knowledge that he'd practically told Beaver to rape her.

Logan seemed to glimpse her irritation, as well concealed as it was, and reached over and silently squeezed her hand soothingly as he greeted his friends. Veronica felt immediately calmer at the cool touch of his skin on hers; she smiled gratefully at him for his understanding.

'How you doin' Ronnie? Dick asked casually, almost painfully polite, clearly recalling what happened the last time he'd been disrespectful to her. He was obviously unwilling to incur Logan's wrath again after last night's show of protection towards Veronica, something that still filled her with warmth whenever she replayed that particular scene in her mind.

She had honestly never expected Logan to place her above his friends until she'd witnessed it with her own two eyes. She had been amazed not only by his defense of her but also his open admission that she was his girlfriend; it had been the first time they had labeled their relationship in such terms. It was a moment that would forever be imprinted on her memory, along with that terrible night when she'd glimpsed her best friend's dead body.

Veronica's eyes narrowed infinitesimally at the use of the nickname she so detested, only Logan had ever managed to get away with calling her that.

'It's Ve-ron-i-ca' she told him through gritted teeth, emphasizing each syllable of her name as if she were addressing a young and rather slow child.

'Whatever.' Dick shrugged oblivious. Veronica found herself imagining all the various kinds of tortures she could visit upon the annoying moron, not realizing that she was digging her nails into Logan's flesh until she saw him wince slightly. She released his hand at once, sending him an apologetic look.

'Happy thoughts.' Logan mouthed at her as her eyes met his.

'So dude, what are the plans for tonight?' Dick asked, looking over at Logan expectantly. 'I have the new Halo if you wanna come over and play.'

'Rain check man?' Logan said, wrapping a strong arm around Veronica's shoulders and smiling over at her. 'I have a hot date tonight.'

Veronica grinned at those words, leaning happily into Logan's body. She turned to face Dick, a decidedly unapologetic look plastered all over her face.

'Aww, guess you'll have to play with yourself tonight Dick.' She couldn't resist a snicker at the double insinuation of her words.

Dick scowled and muttered something under his breath about guys choosing girls over their friends and being whipped but was obviously reluctant to bring that to Logan's attention.

The pizzas finally arrived then and despite his words before Logan still offered Veronica a share which she gladly accepted, the meatloaf dinner really hadn't been that fulfilling. She munched in silence for the most part, tuning out the banter surrounding her, content to simply enjoy Logan's company as she turned her thoughts to her date with him that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm not very good at describing outfits. I'm no fashion expert, most of the time I haven't a clue about clothes except jeans and tee shirts. I tried my best to accurately describe Veronica's outfit but I'm fairly certain I didn't do it justice. So in case you want to see exactly what dress she chose I'm going to post the link to picture in my profile. I think it's something Veronica would wear, series one Veronica anyway. I hope it was the right choice, lol. Let me know what you think, reviews keep me writing :)

* * *

Later that day, long after school had let out Veronica stood before the mirror on her closet door contemplating which outfit would be most suitable for her first date with her new boyfriend.

She considered the two outfits in her hands: the first black and knee length, strapless with a black belt that circled the waist. The second dress was also strapless, the black material reaching snugly to her thighs with a black lace mesh to cover her shoulders and arms. Which one was more appropriate for a fancy date out at a fancy restaurant?

Backup lolled at her feet; tail wagging eagerly as he watch Veronica moved about the room. She had already stumbled over his body twice much to her annoyance. She was surprisingly nervous; she wanted things to be perfect. Veronica couldn't help wishing Lilly were here to offer fashion advice but considering who her date was with that would've been awkward. She knew it was silly, usually she never concerned herself much about her appearance, but tonight she wanted to impress Logan, even if it was just for one night. Maybe it was her way of rewarding him for his chivalry last night or maybe it was that tiny, insecure part of her that worried that Logan would reject her if she didn't make an effort- she was no Lilly after all- just like Duncan had once done (although Duncan had had his reasons she tried to rationalized.) For some reason though this didn't feel like a regular date that she'd had with Troy or Leo. This night felt different, special.

After finally settling upon the second dress option, deciding not to care about proper dress etiquette, she slipped it on and examined her reflection in the mirror. Veronica could imagine in her mind Lilly's whole hearted approval. _'Why do you insist on hiding your hotness?'_ Lilly had once asked. _'The world is ready for you Veronica Mars!' _ She knew that Lilly would appreciate the conscious fashion change she had made this past year. If only she could see her now, Lilly would no doubt be giddy with joy, exultant in her success.

Veronica was just clipping her hair back with a butterfly clip when the knock came at the front door. It was followed by her father's muffled greeting of their visitor and she glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table to note the time: 7:00pm. It was Logan. Veronica hurriedly gathered her purse and black leather jacket as Backup lurched to his feet and bounded to the door, barking excitedly. He was as apparently as eager to greet their guest as she was to keep Logan and Keith apart.

Her father's reaction just an hour ago, to the news that she was now dating Logan Echolls had been considerably less than enthusiastic. In fact he had seemed completely perplexed by the information.

'What happened to Leo?' he'd asked, bewildered by his daughter's rapid shift in boyfriends. It was starting to be difficult to keep track. Sometimes being a single father to a teenage girl was hard work. He missed the good old days when the only guy Veronica had been concerned with was her daddy. Life had been so much simpler back then.

'Leo is so last month.' Veronica had quipped. Literally, she'd thought, a little ruefully. She still felt guilty for treating Leo the way she had but her feelings for Logan had been too strong to ignore. She had made a choice and she hoped Leo wouldn't hold it against her.

Veronica rushed down the small hallway to the living area with Backup bounding ahead of her, his incessant barking succeeding in attracting both males attention and mercifully halting her father's interrogation.

Logan's mouth dropped open when he saw her. 'Wow,' he mouthed, temporarily stunned by her appearance. His look was nothing short of admiration and Veronica felt herself flushing under the intensity of his gaze. Nobody ever made her feel quite as beautiful as Logan did.

She flashed an admiring glance over the black suit and Logan was wearing. It was a rare event to see him looking so finely dressed but he always looked so damn handsome when he made the effort. She was reminded again of that homecoming night two years ago with the four of them. That was the last time she'd seen him so dressed up and he looked as cute now as he did then. It was amazing how much things had changed since that night.

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly and Veronica abruptly remembered that her father was still present. _Oops_, she thought, cringing at the realization that her father had just witnessed them both exchanging heated glances. She tore her gaze away from Logan and offered her father a tentative smile of apology. She recognized the expression on his face, a mixture of embarrassment and distaste, and she could guess that her father was fighting the serious urge to throw Logan from the apartment.

Keith turned his attention back to her boyfriend, clearly not deterred from his desire to interrogate him by her presence. 'Where are you planning on taking my daughter?' he asked.

Logan forced himself to tear his gaze away from Veronica to face Keith and address him seriously while Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

'Well dad,' she interceded on Logan's behalf. 'We thought we'd check out a few clubs, get really wasted and maybe pick up a few tattoos or body piercings. You know? The usual. Then we figured we'd elope to Las Vegas. You don't mind having Logan as a son in law right?' she asked, eyes wide with seriousness.

'That's not funny Veronica.' Keith said, shaking his head. 'It's a father's prerogative to protect the virtue of his only daughter.'

'It was a little funny and I'm perfectly capable of protecting my own virtue thank you very much.' Veronica said, shooting Logan a sideways glance of amusement.

To avoid laughing out loud and truly pissing off the former sheriff as well as to distract himself from ogling said sheriff's daughter, Logan preoccupied himself with petting the inquisitive mastiff who was thrusting his wet nose eagerly into Logan's crotch.

'Backup!' Veronica scolded, struggling to contain her laughter as she attempted to pull the dog away from Logan. 'Sorry,'

'No problem.' Logan said grinning. 'It's not the first time I've had someone sniffing my crotch.'

Veronica couldn't help herself, she dissolved into giggles.

Keith frowned, unhappy by that comment but choosing thankfully to ignore it. After ascertaining their exact destination and exact evening itinerary he warned them to be back by Veronica's curfew, a newly invented ground rule just for this occasion. Veronica considered arguing over that fact; her father had never had a problem with late night stakeouts, but realized the action would be fruitless. Her father had that determined look in his eye that she recognized intimately; it was his broke-no-argument face. This would be something they'd have to debate at a later date but least his protectiveness hadn't prevented the date completely.

'Bye dad,' Veronica called as they left the apartment, 'Don't wait up.' She was fairly certain however that her father would be waiting right where she'd left him when she returned.

Logan waited until they were down the stairs and out of sight of the apartment, and her father's prying eyes, before pulling her into his embrace. His hands smoothed over the slinky material of her dress as he gazed down at her intently, devouring every minute detail of her as if it were the last time he would ever see her.

'You are so sexy.' He breathed in her ear before peppering a line of kisses down the curve of her neck. Veronica sighed in delight at the feel of his lips brushing her skin, nipping gently as he went. It had only been a few hours since she'd last seen him but it had felt so much longer. She had missed him.

'It took all my restraint not to pounce you back there,' Logan muttered against her skin. 'Think your dad would've minded?'

Veronica considered that for a moment. 'Maybe a little,' she said before drawing his face to hers for a lingering kiss.

It was while Logan was in the process of slipping his tongue into her mouth that Veronica realized that they were once again attracting curious stares, from Mr. Jameson this time, the nosy neighbour living two doors down. It appeared that a great many people were forgetting that it was actually quite rude to stare. She had no doubt that the sad little man would take the first opportunity to inform her father that he had caught his daughter with a boy's tongue down her throat. She reluctantly pushed Logan away.

'Aren't we going to be late Casanova?'

'It's just so difficult to tear myself away from you.' He gave a heavy sigh as he pulled himself away. 'You're just irresistible Mars.'

'It's the perfume.' Veronica told him solemnly as he guided her towards his car. She gave a weary sigh. 'No guy can resist it. They just swarm all over me.'

'So that's your secret?' Logan said looking thoughtful as he opened the passenger door of his Xterra for her. 'I was beginning to wonder.'

He gave a wink and a cheeky wave to two elderly women, whom Veronica vaguely recognized from the complex, who were eying him with unrestrained curiosity. Sometimes being the son of a world famous movie star must really suck.

'You need to spice up the old biddies lives somehow.' Logan explained off her look, watching as the ladies whispered conspiratorially together as they hurried past him. They shot him synchronized looks of disapproval over their shoulders. They must have heard about the bum fight thing.

Veronica gave a chuckle. 'You're gonna end up scandalizing all my neighbours aren't you?' she said, shaking her head at him as she slid into the passenger seat.

'They shouldn't be so nosy. Besides, a little scandal never hurt anyone.' He told her as he pushed her door firmly closed behind her. Veronica frowned. Clearly it had slipped Logan's mind that one particular scandal had actually been very hurtful towards her family.

As Logan moved back around the car to the driver's side Veronica's eye caught the small plastic box sitting on the console in the centre of the car. She was unable to contain her curiosity; she was Veronica Mars after all, and picking it up, opened the box to peer inside. She was amazed to see the beautiful orchid corsage lying within.

'Is this corsage for me?' she asked Logan as he slid into the car. His eyes took on a tinge of embarrassment and he looked away from her as he nodded shyly.

'This isn't prom you know,' she teased him gently but she was touched by the romantic gesture. There really were more sides to Logan than she had possibly imagined and she was discovering a new one everyday.

He gave a casual shrug. 'I thought roses would be too clichéd,' he explained softly, fiddling with his car keys with obvious discomfort.

'A girl likes a good cliché now and then.' Veronica said absently as she brought the white flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent.

'Just forget about it.' Logan muttered and he moved to take the flower from her. 'It was a stupid idea.'

She clasped the orchid possessively to her chest, refusing to let him remove it from her grasp. 'Don't say that.' She said. 'It's gorgeous. I love it.' She snapped the corsage firmly over her wrist.

'But it doesn't even match your outfit.' He tried to protest.

'Logan,' she said looking him in the eye, her expression serious. 'Does that honestly look like something I care about? It's a beautiful gesture and I love it,' she repeated, settling the matter. 'Thank you.'


End file.
